


What’s On The Tin

by lil_1337



Category: Grimm
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied off screen domestice violence, Sarcasm, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Hank, and Wu are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s On The Tin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



Happy Birthday to my birthday buddy [](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile)[**4bdnsn0wflake**](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/). Thank you for being such a good friend and proving that the most awesome people are Leos! A little something to hopefully make you smile on this auspicious day.

 

“Can you see anything?” Wu kept his body tight against the side of the house even though it meant that his visibility was nil. However, in doing so he made a much smaller and more difficult target to hit and that was a trade off he was willing to make, especially when he was working with Hank and Nick. Unlike some of the other officers he knew he could trust them to do everything in their power to keep anyone from being hurt or worse.

“Nick’s talking to the wife. She looks scared, but I don’t see the guy anywhere around.” Hank kept his weapon at the ready, it wouldn’t be the first time that some scumbag used his wife or kids as a meat shield.

With a snap of his wrist Nick gestured them forward. Without taking his eyes off the woman now standing back and to the side of the door he pointed towards the run down, but surprisingly clean kitchen inside. “Wife says he left this morning in a hurry, but she’s willing to let us check out the house. Wu stay here and radio in to have dispatch put a bolo out. Hank and I are going to make sure he didn’t sneak back in without her knowledge.”

The house was small, not much more than a studio apartment, and in less than five minutes Nick and Hank had completed a thorough investigation, including checking the cabinets in the semi-attached laundry room, and returned to the kitchen empty handed.

“He’s gone.” Nick holstered his weapon as he stepped back into the kitchen. Hank, following closely on Nick’s heels, did the same. “Several of the drawers in the dresser have been cleared out and there’s no razor or shaving cream in the bathroom. Only one toothbrush too.”

“He took all of that with him when he left this morning.” The suspect’s wife was small and as mousey as a human could be, which was only accentuated by the way she looked up at Nick imploringly.

“Any idea where he might have gone?” Nick smiled, squatting down in front of where she was sitting to make himself look smaller and less intimidating.

“Harley has a brother, Ralph, in Eugene.” She said after a moment. “They don’t get along very well, but he might help out if thought Harley was really in trouble. He has a used car lot.”

“We’ll check it out. Thanks.” Nick smiled, genuine thanks coloring his words. “If Harley comes back or you hear from him I’d appreciate it if you gave me a call.” Nick pulled one of his cards out of his badge wallet and handed it to her.”

The door closed quietly behind them and Wu waited the minute it took to cross the weed filled lawn before muttering, “well, that was anticlimactic”.

“Better than getting shot at.” Hank threw back at him with a grin.

“True.” Wu shifted, his hands coming to rest on his gun belt. “But I was hoping to have this jackass in a nice warm cell before I went off shift.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and the Eugene PD will pick him up at his brother’s house.”

Wu snorted, pulling his jacket tighter around himself so that he could zip it closed. “Since when do we ever get lucky?”

“Gotta be a first time for everything.” Hank chuckled then frowned when he realized that Nick was still standing on the grass, staring at the house. He and Wu exchanged a look before Hank shut the car door and walked over to Nick. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know.” Nick frowned then shook his head. “Something feels off, but I can’t put my finger on what it is.”

“Oka~y.” Hank drew the word out, a look of confusion furrowing his brow.

Wu stepped into a defense position between and slightly behind Hank and Nick, rapidly scanning the area for possible hiding places or previously unseen dangers. “Are your Grimm senses tingling?”

“No.” The corner of Nick’s lips quirked up in an amused smile. “My detective ones.”

The humor drained from Hank’s face like water from an unplugged bathtub and he unsnapped the strap that kept his gun secured in his holster. “Do you think he’s still in there?”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t know how he could be, we checked the whole house. I just have the feeling that we missed something.”

“Do you think he’s wesen? Maybe something that can make itself invisible?” The edge of excitement was palatable in Wu’s voice and stance. “Do you want me to go over to Monroe’s and see if I can find anything in the books?”

“No, not just yet. I’m not sure he is wesen.” There was good humor underlying the seriousness of Nick’s tone. “Not everyone in Portland is.”

Wu snorted, shifting into a more comfortable wide legged stance. “I’m not sure I believe that. Pretty sure that it’s just Hank and I who are the only non-wesen left.” He carefully avoided mentioning Juliette’s name even though he would have in the past. Nick was finally starting to move past that whole mess and Wu was not going to be the one to quash the good mood of the night. “So, if he’s normal,” Wu used his fingers to make exaggerated air quotes as he said the word normal. “There is no way that he would have been able to hide. So, then, the wife is lying and knows more than she said.”

“Maybe.” Nick didn’t sound as if he was willing to put his whole hearted support behind that theory. “She seemed scared and I doubt if she wants him back.”

“Yeah.” Hank nodded in agreement. “But the question is who is she more afraid of us or him?”

“I don’t know, but I think we need to find out.” Nick blinked as if pulling himself back out of wherever his head had been then turned to look first at Hank and then Wu. “What do you guys say to a stake out?”

“I need to go by my apartment to feed the cat and change clothes, but other than that I don’t have any plans.”

Hank nodded. “We need food too.”

“You guys take Wu’s car and go do that. Have someone from the station bring you back here when you’re done. I’m going to circle the block and find a good place to park.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“How long do you think this is going to take?” Wu wadded up the wrapper from his burger and stuffed it into the bag that sat next to him on the seat. He took a long drink from his cup and shifted so that he could stretch his legs out.

“Got a hot date?” Hank asked around the fries that he was chewing.

“Only with my pillow. Well, the cat needs some attention and I should put in a few hours grinding levels so that I don’t fall too far behind, but that is about it.”

“That is a sad existence.” Hank swallowed then took a long drink of his soda. He twisted slightly in his seat so that Wu could see the smirk on his face.

“Pusa and my guild mates disagree.” Wu smirked back, clearly unruffled by Hank’s assessment of his life. “In fact, if she had her way I would never leave the house except to go buy her food and litter.”

“Pusa?” Nick frowned into the rear view mirror. “Who is that?”

“His cat.” Hank jumped in before Wu could reply. “Ask him what her name means.”

Nick frowned, though there was amusement in his expression. It was clear that this conversation had a long history behind it that he had absolutely no knowledge of. “Okay,” he said slowly not taking his eyes off of Wu. “What does her name mean?”

“It’s Tagalog.” Wu paused, his smirk widening into an almost smarmy grin. “For cat.”

Hank snorted a laugh as the surprised look on Nick’s face morphed into something that was not quite a grin or a smirk. “That’s original.”

“I thought so.” Wu chuckled. “It’s important to stay in touch with my history.”

“Could you…” Hank let his sentence trail off mid word, his eyes narrowing as he shifted from buddy to cop mode. “I think I saw something.”

“Where?” Nick whispered as he rolled down the window, his grimm hearing fully engaged now that he had a target to focus on.

“In the trees on the west side of the yard.”

All three men stared at the patch of darkness, eyes straining for the slightest hint of movement.

“There.” Wu pointed as a dark shape separated itself from the surrounding shadows.

“Got him.” Nick grinned wolfishly, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. “Wu you go left through the neighbor’s yard and circle around behind the house. “Hank you go right and try to get between him and the door. We don’t want him getting inside where he has a potential hostage. I’ll take the head on approach. Hopefully he’ll surrender.”

The soft sound of car doors snicking closed was just loud enough to cover Wu’s snort of disbelief that there was any chance things would go that easily.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wu closed the door of the police cruiser then waved the officer behind the wheel off. “At the risk of repeating myself, that was anticlimactic.”

“Still better than getting shot.” Hank’s grin carried an edge of mania that came with a high level of adrenaline and no way to burn it off.

“True.” Wu trailed behind Hank and Nick as they headed back to where they had left the car. “I can’t believe the guy wasn’t wesen. How is that even possible?” Wu shook his head as he slid into the backseat of the car. “This is Portland after all!” Despite his light tone there was an underlying sense of deep seated disappointment.

Hank and Nick shared a grin over the top of the car before opening their doors and getting in. In the back, Wu was scowling out the window at the now dark neighborhood. His expression was the one he usually reserved for people who took the last cup of coffee without refilling the pot.

Nick’s eyes flicked to Hank and he made a subtle jerk of his head over his shoulder. Hank nodded and grinned. Turning slightly so he could see Wu clearly he chuckled. “There can’t be that many Kehrseite living here. I’m sure we’ll have better luck next time.”

Wu’s head jerked around so he was face to face with Hank, his eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. “Yeah.” His expression lightened as he considered the possibilities. “Yeah, you’re right.” Mollified he leaned back against the cushions and sighed. “Who’s up for picking up coffee on the way back to the station?”

“You buying?” Nick raised a single eyebrow to accent his question.

“Sure, why not?” Wu’s good humor was completely restored by the idea of good coffee. “It not like I have to live on a sergeant's salary while you two are pulling down the big bucks as detectives.”

“My treat.” Hank cut off Nick’s reply smoothly. “We earned it.”

Nick’s and Wu’s eyes met briefly in the rear view mirror before Wu turned his attention to Hank. “Just when I thought there wasn’t going to be anything weird about tonight you had to go and do that.”

“Can’t let you get too comfortable can we?” Hank shot back with a grin.

“No.” Wu returned his smirk matching Hank’s for wicked mischief. “No we can’t.”


End file.
